Although conductive polymers have been synthesized since the early 1960s, the relationship between morphology, chain structure, and conductivity is still relatively unknown. The electron transfer mechanism is thought to be one in which the electrons travel along the conjugated backbone through delocalized electrons. Although they possess poor processability, conductive polymers show promise in organic solar cells, organic light-emitting diodes, actuators, supercapacitors, and biosensors.
One-dimensional conducting nanomaterials are excellent candidates for highly miniaturized and ultrasensitive sensors in solution-based microfluidic devices because of their extremely high surface-to-volume ratio, surface functionality, and electrical properties to detect analysts in small quantity of samples. These conducting nanomaterials, including nanofibers and nanorods, provide a powerful platform for the direct and sensitive detection of biological and chemical analytes.
The conducting polymer PEDOT:PSS has been processed from aqueous solution to make electrical components such as flexible electrodes, electrochromic displays, and transistors by forming film coatings on diverse surfaces. Most work with regard to PEDOT:PSS has exploited thin coatings or deposits and thick film prepared by casting or electrochemical techniques, in which the fabricated fibers were very thick or processed by the multi-step processes such as dip coating.